pitapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Pit Wiki
Welcome to Pitapedia anyone can edit this Wiki I made for pit from kid Icarus PIT Pit is the star character in kid Icarus. Games pit is in chronological order New game coming in 2011 Japan *Kid Icarus December 18, 1986 *Super Smash Bros Brawl January 31, 2008 America *Kid Icarus July 1987 (NES) *Kid Icarus: of heros and monsters 1991 *Kid Icarus February 12, 2007 (VC) *Super Smash Bros Brawl March 9, 2008 England *Kid Icarus 1987 (NES) *Kid Icarus: of heroes and monsters May 21, 1992 *Kid Icarus February 23, 2007 (VC) *Super Smash Bros Brawl June 26, 2008 Australia *Kid Icarus February 23, 2007 (VC) *Super Smash Bros Brawl June 27, 2008 Korea *Super Smash Bros Brawl April 29, 2010 Plots Spoiler Alert Kid Icarus: of heroes and monsters Palutena, one night, has a horrible dream that an army of demons attacks her beloved Angel Land. The worried goddess summons a soothsayer so that the soothsayer could explain her dreams. The soothsayer explains that it was not just a dream and it would soon come to pass that a demon named Orcos would attack Angel Land. Palutena then summons Pit and explains the crisis to him, she commands him to obtain the Three Sacred treasures so that he would be worthy of using them when Orcos finally attacks. Super Smash Bros Brawl The main antagonist of the Subspace Emissary is Tabuu, an evil character who is forced to stay in subspace. His goal is to tear apart the world in which the playable characters live in and merge it with his own world. He watches over the world and mainly Master Hand, the ruler of the world. He chained up Master Hand and made him look for others who would fulfill his wishes, namely Ganondorf, Bowser and Wario. Ganondorf pretended to follow Master Hand and Wario didn't care too much about his objective. Each of the three characters were given Dark Cannons so that they could turn any potential threat to their plan into trophies. Next, Tabuu enlisted the Master Robot of the Isle of Ancients against his will after taking his followers hostage. He was ashamed that he followed Tabuu, even if his intention to save his people was truly good. In his shame, he clothed himself and became known as the Ancient Minister. Later, when Ganondorf betrayed him and mind-controlled the robots, the Ancient Minister revealed himself to be a R.O.B. unit. Tabuu took over this place after discovering the vast technology that the robots have constructed, and put them to work. The robots constructed the Subspace Bombs, the Dark Cannons, and even the Subspace Gunship. Next, Tabuu noticed the odd beings known as Mr. Game & Watch, who have no understanding of good or evil. He used them to create the Shadow Bugs that carry the Primid (Tabuu's army) around. Then, Tabuu needed a large ship for fast transportation of his army. He eyed Meta Knight's Halberd and hijacked it when the character was fighting King Dedede. The characters of the world, which include all of the playable characters in the game excluding Toon Link, Wolf, and Jigglypuff, joined forces and took down the evil forces of Tabuu in an epic battle. Meta Knight eventually regained his ship back and took on the Subspace Gunship headfirst before entering Subspace to take on Tabuu. When Tabuu turned all of the characters into trophies, Luigi, King Dedede, and Ness were revived thanks to special brooches that Dedede constructed for that sole purpose. Kirby also found one and transformed most of the characters back into their normal selves. Tabuu attempted to turn the characters back into trophies again using his "off waves", though Sonic came to the rescue and weakened them. Kid Icarus Uprising Not Released Yet Latest activity Category:Browse